


Mine

by hauntedaffair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween, M/M, i'm so tired sorry for crappy writing, quick one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedaffair/pseuds/hauntedaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Levi in a gown - but Eren won't have that. <br/>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! This is a really quick oneshot, and I just came back from trick or treating and wrote this in a rush. Please don't kill me for my shitty writing and plot (what plot).

Eren was seated on the foot of the bed, currently waiting for Levi to change into his costume. Both of them had been invited to Jean’s Halloween gathering (party), and they opted to go as a stereotypical couple – Eren as the German husband and Levi as the French wife. 

Eren had decided to wear the traditional German boy’s clothing, also known as the lederhosen. Donning a flannel shirt, he threw on the lederhosen comprising of suspender braces and drop-front flaps. He too pulled on knee length socks. The lederhosen clung tightly to his body, having owned this outfit ever since he was fourteen. Sure, the outfit was meant to be worn by teenage boys, but the way it accentuates his crotch and muscles brought out a whole lot of sex appeal. 

Levi, surprisingly, wanted to relive his crossdressing days and had pulled out a huge array of dresses from the closet to take his pick. 

“How the fuck did you manage to hide these from me?” Eren demanded the other night, staring at the mass of laces in disbelief. 

“Every girl has her own secrets.” Levi simply pecked Eren on the cheek and sashayed out of the bedroom with a tiara perched on his immaculate head of raven hair. Eren hadn’t said a word, for he had been staring at his boyfriend’s ass as he walked out. _Damn, such plump gluteus maximus muscles should be illegal._

The unlocking of a door broke Eren’s reverie, and he whistled as Levi stepped out of the bathroom. Levi merely flushed a shade darker, grumbling as he tugged on his strawberry blonde wig, a black bow sitting atop his head. He was dressed in a classic Antoinette style gown – this however had straight sleeves. With a lined bodice and an overskirt attached at the waistline, the gown was mostly black, save for the center, which was a deep, midnight blue. Ruffles flowed down the overskirt and black lace lined the neck area. The gown had a gothic flare to it, but it made Levi appear more slim and feminine. 

The wig was tightly curled at the ends and it framed Levi’s angular face nicely. He kept his make up simple – a thin coat of foundation, black eyeliner, a tinge of dark purple eye shadow, a light, pink blush and maroon lipstick. No doubt, Levi looked absolutely enchanting. 

Taking the lace choker from Levi’s hands, Eren looped it around Levi’s neck and fastened it. Running a hand through golden locks, Eren sighed in admiration, clearly overwhelmed by the sight. “Everyone’s gonna jump you tonight, I can smell it.”

“Brat, you’re mine and no one’s stealing me away from you. And guess what else is _mine_ tonight?” Levi purred, finger tracing down Eren’s chest to his nether regions, his hand eagerly cupping the brunette crotch. Eren inhaled sharply and slapped Levi’s hand away, cheeks aflame. 

“Mademoiselle, that’s not how a lady should act.” Eren chided, moving away from Levi. 

“Of course not, Monsieur. Forgive me.” Levi bowed his head and took Eren’s hand in his, apology written all over his face. 

Eren snorted in amusement and laced his fingers with Levi’s, heading towards the front door. Stepping up to the car, Eren opened the door and motioned for Levi to enter. “After you, my lady.” 

A kick was delivered to the back of his knees and they buckled, Eren crumpling to the ground immediately. He could feel bruises forming from Levi’s killer platform heels, and he groaned in pain. 

“Just act like an angry German cunt, you cockstain. Now get in the fucking car, Jaeger, or else we’re going to be late.” 

And with that, Levi slammed the door in Eren’s face. 

\---

Needless to say, Levi was the one who drove to Jean’s place despite Eren’s protests. Swerving into the driveway, Levi stepped out of the vehicle and adjusted his gown. Eren clambered out afterwards, jogging to Levi’s side and resting a hand on his lower back. 

“Ready?” Eren breathed, fist clenched in preparation of knocking the door. 

“Ah, what the hell.” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed it open, startling Eren who awkwardly shuffled to keep up. Both of them halted in their steps, as what used to be a plain and mundane house was now a nightclub. Flashing neon lights and pumping music illuminated the area and the couple adjusted to the new surroundings. 

“Is that a jack-o-lantern disco ball? That’s totally rad man!” Eren pointed at the ball of light hanging from the ceiling, face lighting up in amazement. 

Levi elbowed Eren in the ribs and angrily whispered, “Get into character, you pre pubescent fuckhole.” Eren gulped as a man wearing a horse mask approached the both of them. 

“Armin, is that you?” Levi asked the figure in a high voice, hand over his mouth. 

“No, plot twist – it’s Jean!” Jean threw his arms out and did a few jazz hands, his horse mask wobbling as he did so. 

“ _Verpiss dich!_ Go back to Armin, loser.” Eren scowled and smacked Jean’s mask. 

Jean yelped in surprised and yanked off his mask, shaking his head to allow his hair to settle. He glanced up and did a double take, almost knocking into the coat hanger behind him. 

“L-Levi? Is that you?” Jean pointed an accusing finger at raven, well, now strawberry blonde. 

“ _Oui, Monsieur!_ ” Levi’s lips curled into a shy smile and he giggled into his palm. 

“Jesus Christ, Eren, how are you still alive? He’s fucking gorgeous! Also, you look fucking stupid.”

“ _Du bist 'ne Schlampe!_ Stop hitting on my woman and get us some fucking beer, _du hurensohn!_ ” Eren waved Jean off and wrapped a hand around Levi’s wrist, bringing him towards the couch. 

Seated there were a few of his friends: Connie, Sasha and Armin. Connie was supposedly Voldemort with a nose, and Sasha was Ginny Weasley. Both of them were sucking face on the couch, and Eren had to laugh because Voldemort and Ginny made a bizarre couple. Armin, dear God, Armin was dressed up as He-Man. He had somehow managed to make an animated rainbow board, which wasn’t a surprise considering how intelligent he was. He carried the board on his back, and wore a large pink pullover and jeans. At least he wasn’t in the warrior uniform that showed too much skin.

Eren cleared his throat and Connie and Sasha immediately moved away from each other. Armin looked up from his book and gave Eren a nod and a bright grin. 

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Connie scratched the back of his (bald) head and answered sheepishly. 

“Hey Eren! Sorr - Oh my God. Levi? No fucking way!” Sasha squealed and lunged at Levi, pawing hungrily at Levi’s stoic face.

“Sasha, she’s mine. _Miststück!_ ” Eren growled and hugged Levi protectively, moving to safety at the far end of the couch. 

“Look guys, it’s Levi! He looks like a girl and everything, except he doesn’t have big tits!” Connie yelled at the top of his voice, beckoning everyone to where Levi and Eren were sitting.

“ _Nein, nein, nein!_ Don’t touch her, you cuntbag!” Eren kicked Reiner the reindeer in the balls when he tried to lift Levi’s skirt. Reiner choked and fell, his antlers falling off his head. Hoisting his boyfriend onto his lap, Levi hooked his arms around Eren’s neck, Eren’s snaking around his waist. 

“Only _I_ can lift her skirt and touch her.” Eren’s hand sneaked under the many layers of fabric, moving up Levi’s thigh while gently raking his nails on the skin. Levi shivered and giggled slightly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Everyone stood watching, enthralled and shocked by the couple’s actions. They were in the middle of a Halloween gathering for fuck’s sake! 

“Alright gay boys, time’s up, get your hand away from his dick. We’re still in public, kind of-” Ymir, who was dressed a scarecrow, was rudely interrupted by a guttural moan. 

“ _Touche moi lá, ca fait du bien!_ ” Levi whined and let out a breathy groan, startling the rest as blonde (wig) hair was being yanked on and Eren planted a searing kiss on Levi’s lips. 

“Fucking hell, guys. Get your horny asses back home.” Mikasa dumped her drink on the table and stomped towards the couple, trying to pry them apart by tugging at Eren. 

Eren reluctantly detached from Levi and glared at his sister. “What, Mikasa?” Levi brushed himself down and climbed on all fours onto Eren’s lap again, licking his glossy lips. 

“Damn, that’s one fine ass!” Jean waggled his eyebrows while Armin just glanced at his boyfriend, unamused. Murmurs of agreement drowned out the music in the background. 

“That one fine ass is mine, _sie dumm fuhrt_!” Eren promptly squeezed Levi’s ass, eliciting a squeak from the raven. Carrying Levi by the rear, Eren started to make his way out of the front door and back to his car. 

“ _Permettez-moi de vous!_ ” Levi threw his head back and keened when Eren started massaging his butt cheeks. The sexy, French accent sent jolts of pleasure straight down to Eren’s groin, and Eren wanted no more than to go back home and fuck his boyfriend senseless. 

“I have no idea how you’re able to feel all of these under all those layers, but goddamn do I want to ravish you right now.” Switching Levi’s position to that of a bridal style, Eren sprinted to his car and threw Levi inside. Levi’s face still remained impassive, much to everyone’s surprise. 

As his friends piled around the front door, Eren proceeded to wave at them and apologized, “Sorry, we couldn’t stay for long. See you guys soon.” 

“You haven’t even tried the punch yet, geez.” Jean held up a jar of crimson liquid and shook it, some of the liquid falling on poor Christa’s head, who was still in her red riding hood costume. Jean shrugged and patted her head, a menacing growl following from not far behind. 

“The only punch I want to try is punching your face!” Eren shouted before driving off. They watched in silence as the car rounded the bend, and disappeared.

Suddenly, Bertholdt, who was dressed as the grim reaper, broke the silence. 

“You guys know that they’d only been here for five minutes, right?”


End file.
